


Resistance is Futile

by literaryoblivion



Series: Freck's Inktober [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Dean finds a case and Cas insists on tagging along because he doesn't want to be left by himself. Dean reluctantly agrees and when they stop to get a hotel room, the only vacancy has one bed.





	Resistance is Futile

**Author's Note:**

> It's sort of canon Season 12/13ish (because Sam is off with Mama Winchester), but it's super vague. Also there's only a mention of a ghost related to the case, but it really has nothing to do with this fic. :D

“It’s a simple case, Cas. It’s got all the signs for a ghost. I can do it in my sleep, easy peasy,” Dean says as he packs his bags.

Cas shrugs. “I’d still like to accompany you. Sam’s not here and… you might not need my assistance, but I feel rather useless staying here,” he says, waving to the bunker at large.

Dean sighs. The truth is, he wouldn’t mind if Cas came, but he and Cas haven’t been alone outside the bunker in a long while, and he’s not sure how he’ll react once he’s outside of that security. For some reason the bunker was easy to distract himself in, let himself hide in various rooms doing “research” or looking for another case. Sam was on some case with Mom, and Dean didn’t want to intrude on Sam getting to know the mom he never knew.

So he waited in the bunker with Cas and conveniently found other things to do than stare at Cas and wish he was man enough to pull him into his arms and kiss him.

Now though, he can’t force Cas to stay by himself in the bunker, but then it’s just going to be him and Cas in the Impala with nothing but the air between them. He can’t be entirely sure he can handle it and keep his hands to himself.

“Alright, come on, then. Bring anything you think you might need.” He waves at the various weaponry on the table, and Cas picks up several salt-filled shotgun shells and an iron bar. They put everything in the trunk and head out, dusk ebbing as the sun disappears beyond the horizon.

~

The case is about a five hour drive away. It’s not that long, relatively, but there’s only so much silence and classic rock Dean can take with Cas sitting next to him.

“So,” Dean says breaking the silence between them. Cas looks over, waiting. “I was thinking, maybe we could stop, get a room and start fresh in the morning?”

Cas raises his eyebrows slightly and nods. “If you feel it’d be better, that’s fine.”

Dean gives a final nod like the decision has been made and exits the highway in the town where the suspected ghost is. He pulls into a motel that looks half-way decent and parks near the lobby entrance, leaving Cas in the car.

When he finally reemerges from the hotel, he is pissed and regretting the decision to stop at this motel.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asks when Dean slams the Impala door behind himself after he slips behind the wheel.

“There’s some convention in town. All the rooms are booked but one, and they said it’s the case for all of the hotels around here.”

“Okay? So, what’s the problem?”

“There’s only one room, Cas!”

“And your point?”

Dean balks. “One room, Cas. There’s two of us.”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “You share a room with Sam all the time. I don’t see what the big deal is with sharing the room?”

“With Sam it’s different. Besides, the rooms we share usually have two beds. This is…”

Cas lifts an eyebrow. Dean sighs.

“The only one they have left is what they usually reserve for honeymooners, which who the hell would choose this place to honeymoon, but the point is there’s only one bed, Cas.”

Cas rolls his eyes. “Did you get the room, Dean?”

“Well, yeah because what else was I--”

“Then go park and let’s go inside. I’m tired of arguing about this in the car. We can argue in the room.”

It’s like all the wind beneath his sails diminishes. It’s clear he’s being childish about this, but one damn bed! This is the worst, and he knows Cas will insist they share, that the bed will be big enough, and he’s going to wake up wrapped around Cas sporting a boner and he’s going to have to explain himself and he can’t. But Cas’s right and there’s no point to continue this in the car when they have a perfectly good bedroom waiting.

Ugh.

Dean parks and grabs their stuff from the trunk and trudges up the steps to their room, Castiel following behind him. He opens it with the key, and steps in, sighing in relief that there’s not something ridiculous like petals on the bed or something.

If anything it just seems like a bigger room than normal, with a bigger bed and instead of tiny separate bathroom, the bathroom is larger with a jacuzzi style tub that looks like it’s seen better days. The toilet and a standing shower are the only things separated from the rest of the bathroom.

The bed itself looks comfortable and definitely big enough to house two grown men with space between them. Dean was kind of hoping there’d be a couch, but there’s just two chairs and a desk, and he’s too old to sleep on a chair.

He sets their bags on the desk, and Castiel shuts the door behind them. Dean thinks about leaving again to get food, but to be honest, he’s not hungry and he’d rather just go to sleep (so he won’t have to deal with the fact he’s alone in a hotel room and maybe even the same bed with Cas).

“I’m going to hit the shower and then go to bed,” Dean announces and then disappears into the bathroom. It’s quick and perfunctory, but he realizes too late that he didn’t grab a change of underwear before he ran away to the bathroom. So, when he emerges in a towel, secretly hoping Cas is asleep or like gone to get ice, he’s disappointed to find Cas in nothing but an old T-shirt (that Dean’s pretty sure is his, shit) and boxers, sitting against the headboard and flipping through channels.

He looks so comfortable and relaxed, and damn hot. Especially since yeah that’s definitely Dean’s shirt, and Dean wants to see Cas in his clothes all the time. Damnit. What is wrong with him?!

Dean takes a breath and walks casually to his bag and pulls out some clean underwear and a T-shirt and then internally debates with himself if he should just put them on right here or go back to the bathroom. It’d be dumb to go back to the bathroom. He’s changed in front of Cas before, it’s not a big deal.

He decides to leave the towel around his waist and slip the boxers on beneath it. He glances over his shoulder at Castiel who is staring intently at the T.V. and not paying him any attention. Quickly he gets his shirt on and whips the towel off and throws it on the floor near the tub.

He turns around to see that Cas has set the channel to hockey, which he’s not even sure Cas is all that interested in, but maybe that’s all that’s on. Awkwardly he stands there by the desk, looking from the T.V. to Cas on the bed, a wide open space beside him. It’s not a big deal. He can just walk over and sit next to Cas on the bed, easy peasy.

Except he can’t make himself move.

After a few moments, Cas looks at him, brow furrowed. “Didn’t you say you were tired? Are you planning on sleeping sitting up?”

The comment startles a laugh out of him, and it calms him. He moves, standing beside the empty space on the bed.

“You’re okay to share?” Dean asks, hesitant.

Cas rolls his eyes. “Get in bed, Dean.”

The command is hot, and Dean desperately tries to control himself and act normal and not like he wants to fall into the bed on his knees and crawl over Cas and ravish him.

Instead he pulls the covers aside and climbs into the bed. His head resting on the pillow only inches away from Castiel’s hip.

“Do you want me to turn the T.V. off?” Cas asks, pointing with the remote.

“Nah, it’s fine.”

Despite his answer, Castiel turns the T.V. off and sets the remote on the nightstand beside him. He gets up from the bed and turns off the light in the bathroom Dean had left on, and then slips beneath the covers beside Dean before turning off the lamp on the nightstand, plunging the room into darkness.

Dean tries to steady his breathing, force himself to fall asleep quickly, except he can hear every breath Cas takes, can feel the sheets start to warm up because of their shared body heat. The bed shifts, and he knows Cas is now facing him. His heart rate speeds up a little and he tries to ignore it, make it slow down, or at least go back to normal. But then Cas scoots closer to him, close enough that Dean can feel his breath on his cheek, and there’s no hope of his heart rate slowing now.

“Dean?” Cas whispers.

He could pretend he’s asleep, but he knows Cas would know he’s pretending.

“Yeah?” he finally answers, voice coming out as a croak.

“Is there a reason you were so resistant about sharing a room and bed with me? Am I… have I done something to upset you?”

Without realizing it, Dean quickly turns to his side to face Cas, to reassure him. “God, no, Cas. You haven’t done anything, I promise.” His eyes have adjusted slightly to the darkness, a faint light coming in through the curtains enough for Dean to see the frown on Cas’s face.

“Then what is it?”

Dean sighs. He really doesn’t want to get into this. Not with Cas. And not right now. “It’s nothing, Cas.”

“Dean, please? Tell me?” And god, Cas’s voice sounds so vulnerable and almost heartbroken, and Dean can’t handle it.

“I… I didn’t want to share a bed because I can’t be sure I’d keep to myself by the morning.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Dean says, “I can control myself around you when I’m awake. When I’m asleep, it might be a whole different story.”

“Control yourself from doing what?”

He’s not sure why he does it, maybe it's because he’s tired of the conversation, tired of resisting, tired of not showing Cas how much he loves him, tired of wondering what Cas’s reaction would be. But he does it anyway.

He kisses Cas.

And he waits. He waits for Cas to push him off, waits for Cas to kick him out of the bed, make him sleep on the floor or in the car, waits for Cas to get out of the bed and leave.

But instead, Cas kisses back, pushes himself against Dean, and threads his fingers through Dean’s hair. And Dean is shocked and happy and excited and relieved all at once. They break apart for a breath, and Dean can’t help the smile on his face.

“Stop controlling yourself,” Cas whispers against his lips before kissing Dean again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
